Blasting equipment is well known in the prior art. Devices and apparatuses pertaining to blasting equipment are seen in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,185; 5,083,402 and 5,081,799 to Kirschner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,594 to Shank, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,901 to Rubey, III et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,619 to Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,984 to Groman; U.S. Pat. No. 6.083,001 to Deardon et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,320 to Woodson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,325 to Shank, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,249 to Rankin.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.